jonathanparkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sands of Time Part l
The Sands of Time Part l is the 1st episode of The Whispering Sphinx. Summary The CRT finds a statue that sends them on a hunt for the truth about Egypt's history. Plot The CRT are getting ready to go home from Israel. Jonathan asks what he should do with the statue that the courier gave them earlier and Kendall tells him to put it in a box. The others go down for breakfast, but Kendall stays to get a new card for the camera. A man comes in behind Kendall and threatens him with a knife, telling him to give him the statue. In the elevator, the rest of the team hears sounds coming from Kendall's communicator watch. Jim goes back to help, but when he comes in, the man throws his knife at Kendall. Kendall pulls the knife out, which had pinned his shirt to the wall. He inspects the knife, while Jim calls the police. A while later, the team is talking to Henry Michaels on speakerphone. Katie tells him about Dr. Howards. They decide they are going to Egypt, to find what this is all about. Kendall says they should have Akiva come to Egypt with them, and Henry tells them that the Eagles Nest gang is coming too. On the plane, a stewardess tells them to fasten their seat belts and tells one man to turn off his phone. The man says he will finish up, and keeps on talking to a person he calls "Effendi". Once in Egypt, they ask for Dr. Howard at his place. His assistant answers the door, telling them to come in quickly. Very nervous, he introduces himself as Jeff Bates. The phone rings, and Jeff answers it . It is Dr. Howard, who says he can't tell over the phone, so meet him at his favorite spot in 20 minutes. On the bank of the Nile, the team starts looking for Dr Howard's car. They notice a truck that has been following them, but it speeds past, almost hitting Kendall. There is an explosion, and a moment later, Kendall says that Dr Howard is dead. At the police station, the officer says they can go around the city, but not to get lost. Akiva arrives at their hotel and inspects the statue, announcing that it says "from the sands of time will come a great mystery... or something like that". The team walks into a shop to have the statue looked at more closely. The man says Akiva was wrong, it said "break open". When they go out, a man on a motorcycle steals the statue and drives off. Akiva and Jonathan borrow a motorcycle and chase after the thief, crashing through stuff along the way. Then Akiva realizes they have no brakes, and they crash into a pile of hay, where they catch the thief. They get the statue back and the thief says they are crazy. Back at their hotel, Akiva and Jonathan get the honor of breaking open the statue. They find a journal inside, which turns out to be Dr. Howards' journal, and Jim starts reading it. They decide to hire an Egyptian guide so they can get more access. Jonathan accidentally pulls the door off the jeep as he gets out, and Akiva says come to think of it, the person he borrowed the jeep from was never a very good friend. A man walks up to them and says he is Abasi, their guide. Abasi and Akiva start arguing but Kendall breaks them up. Abasi says they are brave, and tells them about the Curse of the Pharaohs. When Kendall tells him that they are Christians and don't fear curses, Abasi says there is a scorpion on Akiva's shirt, which they find to be true. Abasi then gets it off with his whip. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Whispering Sphinx